no es una despedida simplemente un hasta pronto
by mitzuko
Summary: una tierna historia entre el joven li y sakura....... no se arrepentiran de haberla leido


hace 3 meses habia sido la ultima vez que lo habia visto, lo extrañaba. pero un dia un mail me llego, lo lei era él, me decia que debia ir con sus padres a europa, syaoran era mi mejor amigo pero creo que sentia algo mas por él, por lo cual su partida me hacia sentir mas triste, en dos semanas se iria y queria verme como yo a él, quedamos en reunirnos afuera de la escuela a las 3pm.  
  
  
  
estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como iba a reaccionar o actuar, queria imprecionarlo asi que busque mi mejor ropa, unos jeans a la cadera con una polera sin mangas blanca con rayas rosadas,no es por ser engreida pero me veia muy bien.  
  
sali con poco tiempo iba algo atrasada, pero con mis patines llegue mas rapido.  
  
y ahi estaba él, con una camisa azul y unos pantalones azul oscuro, se veia guapisimo.  
  
es sierto que mi corazon comenzo a latir algo emocionado, pero me relaje y dije algremente  
  
sakura: konishiwa!!  
  
syaoran: hola!!  
  
me dio un abrazo muy calido que tambien respondi.  
  
sakura: o genki desu ka???  
  
syaoran: bien y tu?  
  
sakura: bien gracias  
  
syaoran: bueno adonde quieres ir?  
  
sakura: vamos a un parque?  
  
syaoran: vamos!  
  
nuestra conversacion siguio bastante animada hasta la llegada al parque.  
  
hablamos de tantas cosas, algunas algo absurdas, pero tube esa sensacion de no haber dicho nada malo y eso me gusta.  
  
luego me invito un helado y fuimos a comer, mmm estaba delicioso. luego volvimos al parque.  
  
él comenzo a imitarme y yo bastante enojada me movia de un lado para otro para que no pudiera imitarme, me tire al piso y ya cuando estabamos en el suelo le dije  
  
sakura: ahora no vas a poder imitarme.  
  
syaoran: @_@?  
  
y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, parece que la idea le gusto ya que asi nos quedamos, él comenzo a acariciar mi cabeza de una forma muy tierna, mientras hablabamos.  
  
syaoran: si pudieras pedir un deseo cual seria?  
  
sakura: en este momento?  
  
syaoran: si!  
  
sakura: que te quedaras- dije con una seguridad no conocida en mi.  
  
no pregunte lo mismo ya que ya sabia lo que responderia.  
  
en cada momento sentia que teniamos mas confianza y seguridad en el otro, estaba muy feliz con eso, pero al estar tan cerca de él solo queria besarlo.  
  
algo triste le pregunte:   
  
sakura:cuando te vas?  
  
syaroran: en dos semanas, pero quisas me vaya en un mes mas.  
  
sakura: si te vas en un mes mas, vamos al cine?  
  
syaoran, de acuerdo.  
  
sakura: pero tu me invitas!  
  
syaoran: en poco sera mi cumpleaños, pero ya estare alla, hablare con mis padres y les dire que como regalo quiero venir a japon, ese dia vamos al cine y yo te invito.  
  
sonrei muy algremente!  
  
apoye mi oido sobre su pecho, ya estaba bastante cerca de él y dije  
  
sakura: siento como late tu corazon.  
  
syaoran: y como late?  
  
sakura: como el de todas las personas- sonrei, él tambien.  
  
sakura: espera.... ahora late mas acelerado.. ¿¿¿que sucede syaoran??  
  
syaoran: estoy enamorado...  
  
sakura: mmmmmm y de quien???- dije temiendo oir el nombre de cualquier otra chica.  
  
syaoran: no te lo dire!- dijo con cara de malicia.  
  
sakura: porque??  
  
syaoran: por que ya lo sabes y creo que no sera necesario recordartelo....  
  
sakura: mmmmmmm, no realmente , no lo se, por eso lo pregunto.  
  
syaoran: de ti!- dijo algo sonrojado pero muy feliz  
  
sakura: vamos dejate de bromas!- dije muy incredula.  
  
syaoran: te lo digo de verdad.  
  
sakura: no te creo!  
  
syaoran: porque?  
  
sakura: no lo se.  
  
se acerco un poco mas a mi y me aleje un poco.  
  
él incistio y nuestros labios se rosaron por "error".^_^  
  
luego algo nerviosa dije   
  
sakura: vamos?  
  
syaoran: mm bueno- algo desepcionado.  
  
tenia que ir a la casa de tomoyo y debia tomar un bus ya que estabamos algo lejos, él me acompaño hasta que llegara. nos subimos a una baranda algo baja y comenzamos a jugar quien empujaba al otro primero y al parecer yo iba ganando ( ya que lo empuje 3 veces seguidas )  
  
luego me tomo de las manos como para empujarme, pero se acerco mas a mi y me dio un besito, mire hacia atras y venia mi bus, me baje y dije un timido "adios", y él se despidio con la mano y algo de rubor en las mejillas. en el bus me quede preguntando mentalmente.  
  
**esta sera la ultima vez que lo vea en japon?................ espero que no....^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hace mas o menos una semana vi una pelicula de amor con tomoyo, me puse a llorar.  
  
tomoyo: sakura .. ¿¿que sucede??  
  
sakura: nada, simplemente me emocione...  
  
tomoyo: tu no eres asi, es por él joven li?  
  
movi la cabeza indicando que si  
  
tomoyo: tranquila..  
  
me abrazo como lo hace una madre a su hija  
  
sakura:(entre sollozos) no quiero.... perderlo  
  
tomoyo: no lo perderas!  
  
sakura: y si no vuelve?  
  
tomoyo: él te quiere, no te va a dejar para siempre, ya veras que vendra a verte...  
  
sakura: pero si él no me quiere como yo lo quiero a él?  
  
tomoyo: acaso tu lo quieres mas que como un amigo?  
  
sakura: creo....  
  
tomoyo: (muy feliz) me lo imaginaba, estoy segura de que él tambien te quiere!  
  
sakura: de verdad?- ya secando mis lagrimas  
  
tomoyo: si  
  
sakura: gracias era lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
  
tomoyo: y de que hablaron el otro dia???  
  
sakura: me prometio que volveria para su cumpleaños y me invitaria al cine.  
  
tomoyo: ves? va a volver  
  
sakura: gracias  
  
luego nos interrumpio la madre de tomoyo.  
  
mamá de tomoyo: bueno creo que es hora de que vayan a dormir, buenas noches!  
  
nos dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta de la pieza de tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hace un par de dias le envie un mail a syaoran preguntando cuando se iria a europa. hoy me respondio:  
  
"sakura:  
  
gracias por tu e-mail, respondiendote.  
  
me voy el proximo mes, quiesiera que nos puedieramos ver de nuevo ya que tengo algo muy importante que decirte,  
  
cuidate mucho y respondeme pronto  
  
syaoran"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
